tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Character Creation
Welcome! I'm trying out a brand new camp. One of the things I really enjoy doing is character creation. There are so many possibilities out there, depending on how you want to go about your story. This camp will not deal with art, though there will be at least one challenge that asks for description of what a character you think up will look like. Please, only do what is asked of you for each challenge. It's likely that anything else will be covered in a future challenge. This camp will ask you to come up with character labels, backgrounds, bios, personalities, descriptions, story ideas for characters, and whatever else I can think of. I hope whoever decides to join will have fun with this camp. Sign Ups Reddude! (Yay!) Jared-Geuss (WOO HOO CHARACHTERS BIRTH wait *feels stimcah* ow) Ben-Ben109 (He told me to do this :) xD) Jason (Uh okay.) MTDM (I'll try...) Dark (....) Tdi (This camp will be fun!) Teddy - Teddy10 (I guess I'll try) Chimmy (Aw heck ya 8D) Tcf09- (It's Tcf09 just in case you didn't knowXD) GM (labeled THE COMPLETE FAIL xD) Fanny (This sounds fun) Lindsay(alright,Im totally in!!!) Sorrel (worth a try :) ) Nalyd Renrut (This camp's winner is in da house >:D) Zach (TDADJ) - (I'll try... :/ ) Cragiled dyrium (I'll give it a try) Dakotacoons! (TRIXIE IS BACK BABY!) Spacebuddies123 (I'll be out first) Sunshine (WHOOT I GOT IN A SPRINK CAMP :D *dances horribly*) Pregame Chat Sprink: I'm not sure how many people will be allowed to join, we'll see how sign ups go. Hopefully, some of you are interested in this. 8D Reddy: First yay! Sprink: You may be the only one to join. Yay! Easy victory! XD Jared * Falls from sky* Great I land in this dump *gets up and brushes self off* well at least Ben isn't he-- Ben: WEEEEEEEEEE *falls on Jared* HI brother I 'm a koala * hops on Jared's back* Jared: Great! Just great :@ >:( Sprink: Welcome, Jared and Ben. I love sibling rivalry, since one of you is bound to place better than the other. Muahaha! Ban and Jared: Me *point to thierselves* what No I will *strangle each other* ( xD we both came up with this he's right beside me JSYK) Red:Unless they're eliminated together >:) MTDM: Sprink, I love the logo!! :D Ben and Jared: *wrestling each other Ben on top* Imposible *jared switches to the top* Impraubable *Ben yells from bottom* stop saying big words ;( *Jared Yells* NEVER >:D (what I said last time xD) Sprink: Thanks to the latest joiners. And thanks MTDM. :D Jarred: * flys right by the other competitos and crashes off screen* I'M OKAY Sprink: Ooh. A good number of signer uppers so far, but I'll wait a little longer. Lindsay:Hi everybody!! Jared: * head first in trash can* GREAT! Zach: O.o *Runs* Jared: *on phone* Yes i know I can sue. Well I don't want to yet! SHUT IT COURTNEY Nalyd: *arrives* This camp's winner is in da house, eh! Cragiled:*arrives*Now he is. Jared: *rollseyes* I can see that one has modesty (xD) Zach: *to Nalyd* Uh-huh. You just cursed yourself with saying a Ezekiel line. Jared: Woo hoo *end sarcasm for now* Chimmy: *is in ninja stealth mode* No one shall suspect...8) Lindsay to Chimmy:HI!!*scares Chimmy* Jason:(confessional) OMG! I'm like Nalyd's biggest fan! Maybe we'll have an alliance or something! Wont it be awesome!? Trixie (Dakota): *arrives* I'm here! Hold the applause. Reddy: *reads a book* shyeah right! *tears book in half* ^^ (Red: dakota. this isnt an RP camp. U have to be urself) Zach: Oh, honey, I don't even have a single clap for you. I hope this isn't like one of those art camps Jason:(confessional) OMG! I'm like Nalyd's biggest fan! Maybe we'll have an alliance or something! Wont it be awesome!? (Dakota: But can I make the character things for her?) Dakota: (CONF) I am going to mop the floors with these losers. (red: idk ask sprink) Red: (conf) Yay a place to nap. *naps* (XD) Chimmy: o.o Zach: So... like... When do we start? Sorrie: *comes in with a binder of paper and pencils* sooooo..... when do we start? Jacob: *arrives* Hello Nalyd! Cragiled:(CONF)Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm,why is Reddy sleeping in a corner? Sunshine: *falls out of sky in a cardboard box, pops out* HI!!! Ben: (conf) It's soooooooooooooo broing I could just go to sl*falls asleep and strats to snore* Sunshine: *goes into confessional, sees Ben, pokes him repeatedly with a stick* (XD) Sorrel: (conf.) Chimmy, Sunshine, and Nalyd is here... greattttttttttt (Conf.) Sunshine: *crammed in between Ben and Sorrie* It's getting kind of crowded in here... *pause* Hi Sorrie! :D Ben(conf) *has shades on and is beween both of them* Oh yeah (xD) Sorrel:(Conf) hello sunshine :D Cragiled:*tries to go to conf*Is there a party in here? Reddy:*wakes up* I was here first! D:< xD Sorrel: (conf) theres a party here no way! (Conf.) Sunshine: *crammed in with Ben, Sorrel, and Cragiled* ...yeah, it's definately getting crowded in here. (XD) Cragiled:(CONF)I wish there was a party :( Reddy: (conf) *pushes everyone out of confessional except himself* bahumbug! *slams door* *sleeps* Sorrie: (conf) hello